The Princess Bride
by Kristen the homicidal maniac
Summary: The Princess Bride and Teen Titans crossover. Starfire as Buttercup and Robin as Westley. Other chracters inside. SXR and mild RXB
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone. I'm back trying to do, yet another teen titans story. Anyways, last year my mom got me the movie, _The Princess Bride. _I hadn't watched it till just recently and I thought this would make a cool crossover story. And that's where I got this idea. I'm just going to be writing down the characters first and then I'll go on writing the chapters for _The Princess Bride. _Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or 'The Princess Bride'

* * *

…_The characters…_

Starfire...Buttercup

Robin...Westley

Raven Inigo... Montoya

Control Freak Prince... Humperdink

Beast boy... Count Rugen

Gizmo...Vizzini

Cyborg... Fezzik

Mas Y Menos... Grandson(s)

Bumblebee... Grand_mother_

Gnarrk... Miracle Max

Kole...Valerie

Albino Torturer... Terra

* * *

A/N: These are the characters. It doesn't make quite sense but I'm trying to add some humor to it. It'll make more sense during the story. If anyone would like me to make some changes, I'd be more than happy too. Except for the Robin X Starfire part. I'm keeping that! Thank you. Please **review** so I know people have at least tried to read the story and I'll put the first chapter soon.-KTHM 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you my few reviewers. It has been said that there is another story like this one. Well the thing is, I checked all over fan fiction and saw no story like this. So if the author of the other story would please speak to me instead of the person who flamed me.

To Fame: Well if you know the person who wrote the story, give me the link because I checked on the search on Fan Fiction and only found two stories similar to this. The first one involved OOC's with no Teen Titans and I got permission from that Author. (Thank you Mdizzle.) And the second one had nothing to do with the Princess Bride and she hadn't updated for over two years. Now there are over a billion Harry Potter Teen Titans crossovers go flame one of those people and call them copiers because I don't need it from you.

* * *

…_Prologue…_

The storm brewed and shook the trees from the wind outside of the home of the Titans East. Lightening struck far off, lighting up the room of Mas Y Menos. The twins squealed in terror and hid under the sheets of their bed. Thunder roared and the twins screamed again waking up the other members of the Titans East.

"W-what's going on?" Bumblebee shouted half asleep as she burst into the room of the twins.

"It is the thunder." Mas pointed towards the window.

"_Si_ and it is the lightening that frightens us too." Menos added with a shiver.

"Will you two chill? It's just a storm. It'll ware off in a couple of hours." Bumblebee said rolling her eyes.

"But now we cannot sleep." Mas Y Menos said slumping over in their bed.

"Well, I guess I can read you a story or something." Bumblebee said wandering over to the bookshelf in the corner of the room, "But just until you two can sleep."

"Thank you Bumblebee!" The twins shouted and hugged each other.

"Yeah, yeah," Bumblebee rolled her brown eyes again, "Now where is that book? I know I put it in here somewhere." She picked out a bright brown faded leather book and smiled, "Ah, here we go!"

The twins eyed the book and stuck their tongue out in disgust, "Ewww."

"What you ewwwing?" Bumblebee sat down on a small chair next to the bed.

"That book, it is old like the legend of the Chupacabra." Menos laughed.

"Yeah well, this book is better _than _the legend of the flying monster who hunts sheep." Bumblebee poked the book.

"Ooh?" The twins rolled their eyes.

"Do you want me to read you a book?" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"_Si! Si!_" The twins shouted nodding enthusiastically.

"Okay then." Bumblebee sat all the way back in the chair, "This is called _'The Princess Bride'_."

* * *

A/N: Excuse my Spanish. I hardly know any of it. Sorry if I spelt any of it wrong too. Anyways, very, very short chapter. It'll start getting longer by the next chapter. Thank you my reviewers! Until my next chapter, which will probably be up sooner than the last- KTHM 


	3. Authors note

A/N: Okay everyone, I am so sorry for such a long wait on the next chapter of _The Princess Bride_! **No I have not abandoned** **this story!** I had written out the chapter and everything but unfortunately, the world was against me and my computer crashed. So my uncle just got us a new computer and all my files are on the old one. He said he's going to try to get my stories on the new computer so; sooner or later I will have the next chapter up. I'm totally sorry everyone and please bear with me until the next chapter. I apologize again and I promise I will make up for it. I want to also thank Strodgfrgf for allowing me to continue this story as well. (Sorry, I didn't know you were the one who wrote the other one.)Thank you very much everyone who reviewed or readand I promise the next chapter will be up soon. Until then- KTHM


End file.
